Melancholy in the Temple of Delight
by MelodyPond77
Summary: "She dwells with Beauty - Beauty that must die; And Joy, whose hand is ever at his lips Bidding adieu; and aching Pleasure nigh, Turning to poison while the bee-mouth sipes: Ay, in the very temple of Delight Veil'd Melancholy has her sovran shrine, Though seen of none save him whose strenuous." -John Keats, "Ode to Melencholy"
1. Animal by Neon Trees

**This (and the rest of the collection) is for the Shipping Shuffle Competition on HPFC. The song was "Animal-Neon Trees" and the ship was "Sirius/Narcissa". **

**I'm also using this one chapter for the Quote Challenge. **

**This one-shot is rated M for adult activity. **

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Narcissa awoke to foreign arms wrapped around her. They definitely weren't her husbands; this man was warm and felt alive, while her husband felt cold and dead. She slowly rolled over, careful not to wake him, and came face to face with a wide awake, grinning Sirius Black.

"Oh gods!" She shrieked, leaping out of bed. She grabbed the covers, covering her nudity with the top blanket. Unfortunately, in doing so, she revealed Sirius in all his natural beauty.

"What's the matter, darling? Hate me so much now that you're sober, huh?" Her cousin sat up and grinned ever wider, completely at ease with the situation.

"Did we... did we really..." She trailed off, too disgusted to even say it.

"Take a roll in the hay? Bang? Pound the duck? Yep. It happened." He was still smiling.

Narcissa groaned. "Ugh, why did you let me do it, Sirius! You're my COUSIN!"

"Darling, I was drunk, you were drunk, and a very pretty girl was throwing herself at me... I didn't really have much defense. Besides, you were like an animal... Sexy and ferocious. I liked it." He winked.

"SIRIUS!"

"What can I say? It was hot! Besides, so what if we're cousins! The Black family is intermarried in so many places it really doesn't matter anymore."

"But- I- Lucius-"

"Won't be back anytime soon. Draco is off at Hogwarts, and I've been stuck inside for the past month, Cissy. Can you really blame me for wanting some action?"

Narcissa sighed. As disgusting as it sounded, Sirius _was_ really good in bed... She couldn't help it. She wanted more. Besides, Lucius hadn't given her a night like that since...

Well, since Draco had been concieved, really.

"Sirius, it isn't right. I don't love you in anyway. In fact, you're probably my least favorite family member." She was still trying to fight off her attraction to him.

"Darling, this has nothing to do with 'love'. The girl I love was killed a long time ago; there's no one to take her place. But a guy can't help wanting to screw around with a pretty woman like you." He charmed her again with his smile.

"Gods, Sirius, you never grew up, did you? Even after Azkaban. I thought maybe you had changed, but..."

"Darling, I live by one quote: 'I was wise enough never to grow up, while fooling people into believing I had.' You know who said that?"

Narcissa shook her head.

Sirius grinned. "Me neither." He patted the bed next to him. "Now, get back here, Cissy. I'm not done with you, yet."

* * *

**The 'I was wise enough never to grow up, while fooling people into believing I had.' quote was by Margaret Mead. That was my prompt for Quotes Challenge. **


	2. Mi Mancherai by Josh Groban

**This one-shot is for the song Mi Mancherai, sung by Josh Groban, and the Ship Harry/Ron. I know it's platonic love, but I asked and got permission to make my ship non-romantic. **

**Also, this is my first songfic. It was a bit new. **

**This one-shot is rated K+ for family loss and grieving. **

**R&amp;R**

* * *

Hugo's voice filled the church. His beautiful, baritone voice glided smoothly across the notes of the song he had chosen for his father's memorial service, "Mi Mancherai".

Harry remembered asking his nephew what it had meant when he had learned of the song choice, for the words were Italian.

_I will miss you if you go _  
_I will miss your serenity _  
_Your words like songs to the wind _  
_And now take away the love _

The words struck a chord within Harry's heart. He missed his best friend terribly. They had been through thick and thin together. There had been so many jokes throughout the years, complaints about their pregnant wives, laughter when they both got completely sloshed at Ron's bachelor party. They had stood together, against Death Eaters, Snatchers, idiotic Professors, arrogant Slytherins- always having each other's backs. Harry couldn't even remember a time when he hadn't known Ron anymore. Sure, he knew that he hadn't met Ron before Hogwarts, but even when he tried to remember his youth, he couldn't forget the strong bonds of friendship he felt with Ron and Hermione.

_I will miss you if you go _  
_Now I do not know how I would live forever _  
_And the joy, my friend _  
_Go away with you_

God, he was going to miss his best friend. Ever since he and Ginny had heard about the accident, neither of them had been able to stop crying. Ginny hadn't been able to even let Harry out of her sight, for fear that if he went off on another mission, he wouldn't come home either. The happiness in their lives was gone- it had left the world along with the laughing soul of Ronald Weasley.

_I miss you, I miss you _  
_Why do you go away? _  
_Because the love in you is off _  
_Why, why? _  
_I know it will not change anything _  
_And inside I feel you_

But as Hugo sang on, and Harry held his wife's hand tightly, he couldn't help but remember Ron fondly. Ron would have been laughing at all the somber faces. He and Harry had once tried to talk about what life would be like if the other died- they were both completely blitzed, they weren't usually so sentimental. It hadn't really progressed much farther than girlish giggles, but he had expressed a wish for Harry to make sure everyone laughed.

_I miss the immensity _  
_Of our days and nights with us _  
_Your smiles when it gets dark _  
_Your naivety as a child, you_

Harry remembered his friend vividly as he closed his eyes. That wonder on his eleven year old face as Harry pushed up his bangs to show him the scar. The laughter he and the rest of their mates shared after hours in the dorm room, eating candy that made them roar like lions and pulling pranks on each other. He remembered that moment, right after Ron stabbed the Horcrux, when he reassured him that Hermione was nothing more than a sister. The moment that he nodded approval after that first kiss Harry and Ginny had shared.

I_ will miss you my love _  
_I look and I find a vacuum _  
_inside of me_

Harry gripped his wife's hand tightly. He mustn't lose it. He had promised Ron, all those years ago, that he wouldn't lose it. He felt so empty, so lonely, so- gone. He felt like his soul had been sucked out by dementors. His best friend was gone. Harry had gone through everything with his best friend. How could he stand alone?

_And the joy, my friend _  
_Go away with you_

And as Hugo finished the song, the church once more falling silent, Harry knew he had a choice.

He could either break down and sob for all he was worth, breaking his promise to his best mate and showing his grief to the press or-

Shrieks filled the room as the fireworks went off, spelling out, in bright letters 'RONALD WEASLEY ALWAYS HAS THE LAST LAUGH'

George had helped Harry come up with the plan. But Harry had been the one to carry through.

Yes, he missed his best friend. But it was a miss that would soon be filled once again with the happy memories of their childhood.

And for the first time since he learned of Ron's death, Harry laughed.

"I'll always love you, mate."

* * *

**Ok! So this was the second Song and Ship. At this moment in time, I'm not actually using this for any other competition. I might later, though.**


	3. Angels on the Moon- Thriving Ivory

**This one was really sad for me to write. And also really difficult. I really don't know anything about Blaise Zabini. So I hope you guys enjoy. The song was Angels on the Moon by Thriving Ivory, and the ship was Blaise/Luna.**

**Rated K+ for grief. **

**R&amp;R**

* * *

The day he first noticed Luna Lovegood, she was mentioning Nargles in the mistletoe at Slughorn's Christmas party, arm in arm with Harry Potter.

At first, he thought she was nutters. He was a pureblood Slytherin, sane of mind and arrogant and handsome, and she- well, she was the daughter of the editor of the Quibbler, believer in all stupid make believe animals and nicknamed 'Loony Lovegood'. He should have taken no further notice of her, unless it was to make fun of her antics.

But he did take further notice of her. He would notice her beautiful blonde hair swish behind her back as she stepped lightly down the hall, weaving in and out of the crowd while reading the Quibbler upside down, he would notice when she talked to Harry Potter, or Ron Weasley, he would notice her radiant smile whenever Neville Longbottom gave her a compliment, he would notice _her. _

It came to the ridiculous point that Blaise Zabini realized he was in love.

Once he got past that shocking feeling that had somehow invaded his mind, he decided to talk to her. He was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, hoping to casually bump into her, when he did.

"Hi, Luna. You're out late tonight," he smiled at her and the female Weasley- that filthy blood traitor- as they walked through the corridors nervously.

She jumped, turning to face him. "Zabini. What are you doing out? And since when do you call me Luna?" She asked quizzically.

"Well, isn't Luna your name?"

"Of course Luna's my name. But you haven't had the courtesy to call me 'Luna' before, it's usually 'Loony' from everyone else. Only my friends call me Luna."

Blaise felt a bit ashamed. "I'm sorry, Luna... I actually wanted to apologize. You're a brilliant witch, and really, just because you have different beliefs than the rest of us doesn't mean we have any right to call you 'Loony'. I'm actually really interested in some of your theories." He smiled sheepishly. Maybe he could get her talking about it. Then she would talk to him.

"Oh?" She began, but Ginny glared and spoke up.

"C'mon, Luna, we need to keep patrolling. You know Harry wanted us to keep an eye on things for him," she hissed, low enough that Zabini could only make out "Harry". He didn't like the sound of that.

"Is it alright if I walk with you then? I've got nowhere to go and plenty of time to learn," he smiled, turning on the charm. Luna, always happy to have someone to share her newfangled ideas with, obliged quickly.

They were in a deep discussion of angels on the moon when the castle rang with shouts and jets of light began to fly.

"GET DOWN!" Blaise shouted at Luna, pulling her to the floor next to him. He looked up to see who was attacking. To his horror, he saw Bellatrix Lestrange prancing down the corridor, shooting destructive spells and screaming something about Dumbledore being dead at the top of her lungs with glee.

"NO!" Luna screamed, hearing what she was going on about. She ran into the battle, Blaise running after her.

* * *

Cries filled the air. The Death Eaters had been run from the castle easily, but they had done their job. Professor Snape had run into the night with him. Blaise was shocked over the actions of his Head of House. He knew members of the Death Eater inner circle- Draco had definitely joined up this year, although he wouldn't admit to it- but Snape?

Luna stood beside him, miraculously unhurt. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, and monotonously, Blaise circled an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"This is just a dream. It has to be a dream. Tell me it's a dream, Blaise." She sobbed, looking down at the spread eagled body of the wonderful Headmaster.

"I- I wish I could, Luna. I really wish I could."

He felt her break away from his grasp, saw her close the old man's eyes and settle his glasses on his nose.

"He's gone to join the angels on the moon. He'll be happy there. He can dream again," she whispered, and Blaise felt his heart break as he watched the only girl he had ever truly loved break down and cry.


	4. Take Me to the Church- Hozier

**The ship was Cho/Luna, the song was Take me to the Church by Hozier. Can I just say... that music video was dark, and scary, and creepy. And that's why this is going to be dark, and scary, and creepy.**

**This was rated M for abuse and prejudice. **

* * *

_Feet were pounding, her shoes gripping the hard pavement quickly before pushing her body into the next step. The only thing she could feel was the slam of her feet, the fear in her chest, the tight squeeze of her lover's hand in her own, their interlocked fingers as she dragged the blonde girl down the road. _

_Pound. Pound. Pound. Her feet almost masked the ominous marching coming from behind them. _

_Almost. _

"Faster, Luna!" Cho yelled as the two girls raced down the road. They had been on the run for a few months, stopping where they could in hotels, sleeping under the stars, surrounded by protective charms, their only solace found in each others' arms, when they couldn't.

She felt the determination surge through her body, spreading to Luna. They both sprinted faster. They were almost in the clear, once they got beyond the trees and they could disapparate, they would almost be-

"CHO!" With a wrench, Luna's hand was pulled from Cho's grasp, and her screams began to fill the air. "KEEP GOING! GO! GET HELP!"

Pausing for only a second, Cho raced into the safety of the woods.

* * *

_They were dragging her, hands beneath her arms, her feet scrabbling on the ground for purchase, towards a church. Her blonde hair dragged in the mood below her, quickly turning brown. The Death Eaters threw her to the ground in front of the fire, and the cackling of Bellatrix Lestrange was the last sound she heard before the pain came and her own screams rang through the clearing. _

"No... Luna... NO! LUNA!" Cho had doubled back, she couldn't not come back for Luna, Luna was the only person she had ever truly loved. Cedric, she realized now, had been a passing fancy, true, deeper than most, but Luna had helped her see that she was the one for her.

She raced through the clearing, her wand striking spells and Death Eaters down.

"PROTEGO!" She shouted, throwing a wall forcefully between Bellatrix and Luna.

"Luna..." Cho gently knelt beside her girlfriend, taking her limp body in her arms, and gently kissing her. "Come on, baby, wake up." Slowly, Luna's eyes fluttered open.

"Cho..." She smiled up at her, her wonderful Cho, the love of her life. "You came back."

"I'll always come back for you, Luna. I love you." She smiled down at her, it felt so good to finally say it.

"Cho..." Luna's eyes widened, and Cho felt a pang of fear. "CHO!"

It was the last thing she heard before the world went black.

* * *

**Yea... That happened. I'm sorry guys, these are all kind of depressing. But really, if you watch the music video for Take Me to the Church, it's basically a gay couple being chased by what looks like knock off KKK and it's seriously scary. But it's also a really good song. **

**R&amp;R!**

**-Melody**


	5. Ho Hey by the Lumineers

**Ship of Hermione/Percy. The song is Ho Hey by the Lumineers. **

**Rated K. (yes! Rating something K for once! No dark, creepy stuff!)**

* * *

Hermione knew she was being an idiot.

She _knew _it wouldn't work out; he was seventeen, and Head Boy, and she was a frumpy, frazzled, awkward third year who couldn't handle stress.

In what crazy, upside-down world _would _they work in?

And yet, although her logical brain was screaming these facts constantly at her heart, Hermione's heart didn't listen. It _couldn't _listen. Oh, sure, when she was alone, she could try to forget by throwing herself into her school work, trying to do everything right- but even then, deep down, she knew she was trying to do everything right for him.

She knew she belonged with him.

* * *

Every time she saw him with Penelope Clearwater, her heart sank. It seemed impossible that a small girl at the age of thirteen could be filled with that much jealousy and rage. She was so angry, she began making rash decisions and was harsh to Harry and Ron.

Poor Ron. He didn't know what to think whenever was so moody- he was so oblivious that he couldn't even notice that his best friend was in love with his brother. She thought Harry suspected something, but he was waiting for her to come forward, she knew- and he would be waiting for a while. She couldn't admit this yet; not to Harry, not to anyone, not to Percy- _especially _not Percy. He wouldn't care for her that way, so why bother even trying?

When she looked at it, she thought that Percy and Penelope were really a terrible couple. No, this wasn't the jealousy talking (ok, maybe it was a little jealousy, but only a tiny, _tiny, _bit), this was pure logic. It was obvious Percy was attracted to pretty girls with brains. Sure, Penelope was pretty and smart, like any Ravenclaw should be, but Hermione was top of her grade, wasn't she? And, she was already starting to grow in all the right places, and her hair was starting to thicken out of its frizz, and, most importantly- she was brave. Penelope wasn't brave. Heck, her picture ran crying from it's frame when she was splotched with tea! (Hermione swore she didn't do that on purpose- at least she didn't get caught.) Hermione would _never _have run away from anything just because of a little splotch of _tea. _Hermione was everything Penelope was, and more! Brave, kind, loyal, intelligent... the list went on from there.

But why couldn't _he _see that?

Every time she passed him in the hallway, holding hands with Clearwater, laughing at something dumb she had said, grinning down at her, kissing her- each time, Hermione repeated to herself her one mantra:

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart. _

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart. _

And maybe, one day, when Penelope Clearwater was just a faint memory in his mind, and she was much older and wiser and more beautiful- well, maybe then, she'd have the courage to say her mantra out loud.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? For once, it wasn't dark or sexual, huh! I'm so proud of myself! **


	6. You Don't Know Her Like I Do

**Song: You Don't Know Her Like I Do- Brantley Gilbert**

**Pairing: Hermione/Viktor**

**So I hope there are Bulgarians that are named Dragomir. I tried to find mention of another Durmstrang student, but I couldn't find one. So this happened. **

**R&amp;R! **

* * *

Viktor Krum sat moodily on his bed in the Captain's cabin of the ship. They had just left Hogwarts, and already he was missing what he had left behind.

Sure, he hadn't won the competition, and he hadn't made too many friends, but he had made one. One very important friend.

Hermione Granger.

She was an amazing girl, and an amazing witch, too. Sure, she was only fourteen, but she acted mature beyond her years, and was the only girl not to swoon at the sight of him. Maybe that's why she had caught his eye.

He heard his cabin mate, Dragomir, let himself into the cabin. "Vhat are you still doing moping here, Viktor? You haf to be helping sail the ship." He frowned at the older boy, not too impressed with the Seeker. First losing the championship, now moping over some English girl- he was turning into a disgrace.

"I'm sorry, Dragomir, I do not like to be leaving Herm-Oh-Ninny. She is fery special to me." Viktor sighed at his hands. She _was _special to him, but they had parted as friends. They had shared a few chaste kisses, but she was unwilling to go any farther, and he knew she was really just using him to make the ginger weasel jealous. Even if she didn't know it herself.

"Viktor, you knew her vor six months. She is not special, yet. She is not efen a vully qualified witch. She is a youngling, a _lдете._ How can you still like her?" Dragomir scoffed in disgust. He hadn't held any of the Hogwarts students in high esteem, much less the Gryffindors.

"Don't call her a child! She is more than you haf efer been. She is smarter than you, too." Viktor growled, thoroughly annoyed with his friend.

"You haf known her too little. Find a nice Bulgarian girl at home. She will make you hot drinks in the cold vinter and rub your back fen you are tired from Quidditch. Who needs this _стърчеше момиче? _A Bulgarian one will do nicely." Dragomir humphed, making it clear he thought there was no argument.

"She isn't a stuck up girl! She is the brightest vitch I haf efer seen! And she is kind, and smart, and witty, and sarcastic, all while being loyal and strong and brafe to her friends. She is a good girl, perfection. You do not know her like I do, Dragomir." Viktor stood and glared at the younger student.

"Fine, be a _идиот_. See if I care." Dragomir spat, leaving the room.

"I'm not an idiot," Viktor muttered under his breath as he sat down to write a letter to Hermione.


	7. Free Fallin'- Tom Petty

**Shipping Song Shuffle Challenge: **

Song: Free Falling

Pairing: Hermione/Draco

**Choice Challenge: **write about a difficult choice

**Star Light, Star Bright Challenge**: Supernova. Write about the Second Wizarding War (it's the beginning of the war...)

**Page 394 Challenge: **He needed to deal with _ first.

**Legendary Gods and Goddesses Challenge: **Demeter: Write about someone who strives to make things better.

**I'm dedicating this fic to TheNextFolchart, my Secret Sibling. We read each others' minds. **

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Draco lay on his bed, moodily staring up at the emerald green canopy of his bed. He had been hiding out in his room ever since the Dark Lord had arrived- god, that man scared him. Draco wasn't even sure if he could call him a man.

Sighing, he waved a wand at his door and cast a silent _muffliato_ spell. He knew that what he was going to do was frowned upon by his parents. Technically, there was nothing wrong with listening to muggle music, and his parents usually would let it slide if he kept the enchanted device away and out of sight, but with the Dark Lord in the house, his parents would probably not be so lenient.

But still. He needed to listen to something right now.

Waving his wand, he turned on the device. He had figured out how to make it run with out the batter ray things the muggles used. Also, he could make it play wizard songs if he wanted.

Today, though, he just put it on shuffle.

The melodic first chords of Tom Petty's Free Fallin' filled his room, and he was lost in thought...

_She's a good girl, loves her mama_

_loves Jesus, and America, too_

Draco sighed, his thoughts turning to Hermione Granger. She was the reason he felt so terrible about what his family was involved in. But he couldn't get out of it. To resist was futile- it would mean certain death.

But she was so beautiful, so perfect, so _good- _and so unlike him. When she smiled, it made the world light up and feel like it was THE day to be alive. When he smiled, people ran for cover because they thought he was going to get them in trouble with the Dark Lord.

_And I'm a bad boy, 'cause I don't even miss her_

_I'm a bad boy, for breaking her heart. _

He remembered the day at the Christmas Party last year. He was stressing about what he had to do- which, thank god, he hadn't done- and he had tried to crash the party in a stupid attempt to switch Slughorn's wine bottles.

Really, it had been one of the worst possible plans _ever. _

In the end, it would have meant nothing. Except Hermione had seen him.

She confronted him the next day, and he had told her everything. About the cursed necklace, the wine bottles, the fear he had, the reluctance he felt about completing his task- it all came pouring out. And along with it came his admittance about how much he loved her, and how much he hated himself for loving her because he knew his family wouldn't understand, and he was so scared, but she made him feel so _alive- _

And when they kissed, it seemed heavenly.

And then he broke her heart.

* * *

_And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows_

_and all the good girls are home with broken hearts_

And now he was standing, unseen among the Death Eaters, as they planned to take out Harry on his birthday. The plan was confirmed; anyone helping would be brutally murdered. Draco knew, with absolute certainty, that Hermione would be there with Harry. She was of age, she would risk her life for her friend. They were so close- that hadn't made Draco comfortable when he started secretly dating Hermione- that he knew she would be out there with him. And she would be caught, and she would be murdered. Draco couldn't let that happen.

_And I'm free, free fallin'_

As the last notes of the song faded through the room, Draco sighed. He couldn't do much, but he could at least warn her. Maybe she wouldn't listen to him, but he had to try.

Leaping off his bed, Draco strode to the dresser and grabbed a casual, untraceable black hoodie. He shrugged it on quickly, then snuck down the stairs. He'd deal with the consequences later. He needed to deal with Hermione first.

He knew what he had to do.


	8. Comme Avant (Like Before)- Marie Mai

**Shipping Song Shuffle: **

Comme Avant by Marie-Mai (lyrics have been translated from French to English for the purposes of the fic)

Albus/Gellart

**Star Light, Star Bright: **White Dwarf. Write about someone's loss.

**Book Thief Challenge: **_She was saying goodbye and she didn't even know it. _

**Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp:** Gryffindor (Albus), Prompt: Moonlit Kisses_  
_

**Legendary Gods and Goddesses: **Apollo

**Disney Character Challenge: **Kody. Write about a friend's betrayal.

* * *

_Like before_  
_Living between black and white_  
_Like before_  
_When the universe would seem bigger_  
_Our childhood memories_  
_Eternal Carelessness_  
_Like before_  
_And for a moment come back from far away_

Everyone understood that defeating your enemy was difficult. You had to stand up to the pain, the anger, the suffering; you had to fight against evil and win. Standing up to your enemy was difficult, and it was grueling work. You had to stand up for your beliefs, you had to defend your ideas, your opinions, your rights.

People thought he was strong for standing up to his enemy. People admired him for defeating the greatest Dark Wizard of the time. People would nod and bow their heads in reverence when he passed them by, would beg and plead for his help, would send him letters asking him to run for Minister of Magic. They did all this because they believed standing up to your enemy was the hardest thing anyone could do, and he had done it.

But they were wrong. He hadn't stood up to his enemy.

He had stood up to his friend.

_To forget that everything breaks_  
_That life passus us by_  
_Like before_  
_against time_  
_Go back to those days_  
_And find our innocence back_  
_Like before_  
_Against the current_  
_Dragged to a past_  
_Where nothing has any importance_  
_Like before_

Gellart Grindlewald had been the hardest person he had defeated, he thought. It wasn't hard because Gel knew a lot of spells. It wasn't hard because he possessed the most powerful wand ever created. It wasn't hard because Gel was too far gone to have anything to lose.

It was hard because seeing Gellart, seeing his long lost love, had dragged him back to the past. He found himself once again young, foolish, and swept away with dreams of ruling a world side by side with the man he loved, of finding their naïvety as they planned to search for the Deathly Hallows.

That moment, when he sent his last letter to his friend, begging him to stand down or face the consequences, he hadn't realized he was saying goodbye.

He wished that he had told Gel how much he still loved him, how he wished this had never happened. He he wished for those evenings by the lakeshore, when they would hold each other in their arms, breathing each other in deeply as they kissed away all the pain and prejudice and secrecy.

He wished things could be like before.

_Like before_  
_Laugh and cry for nothing_  
_Like before_  
_Learn to walk without holding a hand_  
_Like a re-birth_  
_A moment starting over_  
_No ending_  
_Because there will always be a tomorrow_

Gellart hadn't gotten anything special. He had murdered too many in cold blood to merit any type of heroic ceremony, any burial rights to even mark the passing of the great wizard.

Albus had attended, and he had been the only observer there.

The entire time, he recalled those days when the two young men would take walks in the wood, holding hands, kissing under the moonlight. The days when Albus felt like he had been reborn, when he felt that it was acceptable for a man to love another man, that his life was restarting with something new and exciting.

When life hadn't had an end.

_Against time_  
_Go back to those days_  
_And find our innocence back_  
_Like before_  
_Against the current_  
_Dragged to a past_  
_Where nothing has any importance_  
_Like before_

The two may have been searching for the Deathly Hallows, but now Albus realized that wasn't why he wanted them. He wanted them because in becoming Masters of Death, he and Gellart could defeat _time. _Albus wasn't afraid of death. He was afraid of time. Gel had been afraid of time, too.

Now he was out of it.

He had fought a war against time, and he had lost.

And Albus could only brush a tear from his sapphire blue eye and turn away.


	9. Ain't Gonna Lose You

**The Shipping Shuffle Competition: **(Word count 941)

Scorpius/Albus Severus

Ain't Gonna Lose You

**Quotes Challenge: **"Isn't it nice that tomorrow is a new day with no mistakes in it yet?"-L.M. Montgomery

**A Very Potter Musical Challenge: **"I'm sick of summer and this waiting around"

**Doctor Who Challenge: **"I always rip out the last page of a book, then it doesn't have to end. I hate endings."

**Star Challenge: **Shaula (Write about Scorpius)

**Disney Character Challenge: Dumbo. **Write about someone who defies society's norms.

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Scorpius lied. A lot.

He lied to his father, telling him how he was friends with the Slytherins even though he was a Ravenclaw. (If he could have, he would have lied about that, too, but Professor Patil sent home letters to the families saying who had been sorted into her house.)

He lied to his girlfriend, telling her he loved her, kissing her and hugging her when she needed it, even though he felt nothing.

He lied to his professors, telling them everything was fine, he was just tired, no, he didn't need to see Madame Bones. A healer could do nothing for him in this case.

He lied to his best friend, Albus, as each day he tried to squash the feelings that shouldn't be rising every time the handsome Potter walked through the door into their dorm.

He lied.

He didn't know why he was so scared. This was the twenty first century, gay people were around all the time. They weren't aliens from outer space. Sure, they weren't totally accepted yet, but the girls were realizing the benefits of having gay best friends, and where the girls went, the guys would soon follow. Anyone could be gay nowadays .Hell, even though Albus hadn't admitted it, Scorpius could tell he was gay. _Everyone _could tell Albus was gay.

But Scorpius didn't want to say anything, because if he said something, then everything else would come spilling out. It would come spilling out that Scorpius was in love with him, how he would lie in bed and listen to his soft breathing and just wish he could be beside AL, wish he could touch him and hold him and kiss him.

It would come out, and he would lose Albus forever.

He couldn't do that.

For now, he would endure the taunts, the snide comments about his possible gayness. People weren't convinced that he actually felt something for Rosie, not when he was constantly staring at Albus when he was supposed to be snogging her.

He would put up with it all if he could just hold Albus once.

* * *

_Dear Al, _

_I wish you were here. Dad's been going off on me about school- he still thinks I'm a disappointment for being in Ravenclaw. I'm sick of summer and this waiting around. I just wish I were back at school with you again. _

_I promised myself that I wouldn't let this turn into a love letter, and it isn't. But do you remember when we first kissed? I was so scared of being caught in my lies, and I could tell you knew I loved you when I finally admitted to you that I was gay, and yet you didn't judge. It was wonderful. I couldn't help but kiss you, _

_And it was even better when you kissed me back. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't want this to end. I know it will eventually, for my father would never allow me to marry a boy, and I don't think it would help that you're a Potter. He's going to force me to marry some nice, pureblood girl, and we'll give him grandsons to carry on the Malfoy line. _

_I guess, the reason I'm saying this is because today, he sat me down and told me I had to choose a girl. He said that now that I was going into my seventh year, it was time to start thinking about marriage. And all I could think about was how I only wanted you. _

_I'm sorry for burdening you with this. I just can't lie to you anymore. I don't want to lose you, I'm _not _going to lose you. I love you. _

_Scorpius_

* * *

It was graduation. They were through. It was on to their next chapter in life, a chapter where Albus would be heading off to fly with the Tutshill Tornadoes, Rosie would be heading back to school to become an Auror, and Scorpius- well, he was supposed to be getting married to Madison Parkinson.

"Isn't it so wonderful to know that tomorrow is a brand new day with no mistakes in it yet? Just think; we're starting new lives! Everything will be wonderful and happy!" Rose skipped next to the two boys, laughing. "Well, I'm going to say hi to James. I want to ask him all about Auror training!" She ran off, leaving Scorpius with Albus.

"Albus, I don't want this to end," Scorpius whispered. "It's like reading your favorite book; it always ends to soon." He sighed, he just wanted to hold Albus one last time. But he couldn't, not in public, when his father and his betrothed were standing only yards away, obviously watching him talking to "the Potter boy", as his father called him.

Albus grinned. "C'mon, Scor, you're a Ravenclaw. Surely you've figured out how to stop a good book from ending, right?"

Scorpius shook his head, confused.

Leaning in close, so their faces were only inches apart, Albus whispered, "I'll tell you what I do. I always rip out the very last page of the book, then it doesn't have to end." He grinned even wider, his eyes daring Scorpius to do what he knew he wanted to do.

_Rip out the last page... Maybe I can do that, too..._

_Well, _he thought. _Here goes._

And he leaned into Albus, kissing him with every part of his soul.


	10. Billie Jean- Michael Jackson

**Shipping Shuffle Competition: **

Billie Jean by Michael Jackson

Angelina/George

* * *

When she told him, he immediately offered to marry her.

He knew that a child out of wedlock was still extremely unacceptable, and it would be hard on Angelina in the first place. Dealing with that strain _and _the death of the father all at once would be too much.

So he proposed.

When he told his mum, Molly Weasley sighed with pleasure and cried. She didn't mention anything about the fact that they were getting married at age 20. George thought that it was probably because she wanted something to distract her from Fred's death. She didn't even make a big fuss about the short notice, just raised her eyebrows and nodded. She knew, and she assumed it was his.

George wished he could explain to his mum. He wished he could say that Angelina was not his lover, that the baby was not his, that he was just taking care of his brother's girlfriend because that's what Fred would have wanted.

But she wouldn't understand.

Angelina was a good, sweet girl.

But she wasn't his lover.

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," George smiled at Angelina, bending down and kissing her softly. She was still like a sister to him, but they managed it for appearances.

But over the past few weeks they had grown closer. Angie had moved in above the shop, (not that it wasn't like she was a permanent fixture there before) and she was helping out whenever she could. The two had grown closer over the talking they did, because both of them were traumatized by Fred's death.

The marriage was... working.

"Congrats, mate. You guys are adorable together," Bill came up to them, Fleur on his arm. "But I didn't know the two of you were lovers!"

_We aren't lovers. It's not my kid. _

"He's such a dear, he didn't want his actions to get me in trouble. I was alright because I was at least a half-blood, but if they'd known I was dating a blood traitor..." Angie trailed off, shuddering, and George wrapped an arm around her.

They were all silent a moment, the recent deaths dimming the festivities.

* * *

"Come on, love, you're almost there, darling. Just one more push," The midwife was soothing and calm as she helped the struggling Angelina through the difficult birth.

George knelt beside her, concentrating on her face, holding her hand and trying not to grimace as his wife groaned in pain and squeezed it, hard. He was so proud of her- so proud of his best friend- for getting through this.

Finally, with one last gigantic push, the baby was born.

"It's a boy! Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you have a son!" She said. They cleaned the babe, and swaddled him, and then the midwife held him out to George. "Would you like to hold your son?"

_He's not my son. He's Fred's. _

Slowly, George took the baby into his arms. "Hullo, Fred." He whispered.

He looked at the exhausted but smiling Angelina, placing the boy in her arms.

Maybe this one wasn't his. But maybe... Maybe the next one could be.

* * *

**R&amp;R Guys!**


	11. Feels Good to be Me- Kid Rock

**For the Shipping Shuffle Competition: **

Ron/Luna

Feels Good to Be Me- Kid Rock ft. Uncle Kracker

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

The whispers and stares followed Luna around as she walked through school with her giant Gryffindor hat. From what she could hear, they all that she was insane.

She didn't care.

"Luna?" A voice called from behind her. It was Ronald Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter, arrogant bastard, and the love of Luna's life.

"Hello, Ron." She said politely. Just because she was in love with him didn't mean she would go throwing herself at him. It just wasn't her. Besides, that's what all the other girls did. They all thought he was wonderful because he was the best friend of Harry Potter, wasn't bad looking, and was single. Who wouldn't want that?

But Luna wasn't like most other girls. She may have liked Ron, but she hated him at the same time. He was cruel, oftentimes, and he wouldn't ever say things to her face. If he didn't like something, she preferred to hear it directly. The whispers and the stares were just downright rude.

"Um, I like your hat, Luna." He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

_Of course. There's that stupid attitude again. He's no better than any of those girls who say one thing to your face and another behind your back. _

"If you don't like it, Ronald, just tell the truth. I don't like people lying to my face," she said coldly.

"W-what, but-" he spluttered, but she quickly interrupted him. She was through with his mindless gossip. He needed to be brought down a peg.

"I'm sick of your lies, Ronald," she said calmly. She wasn't angry. She wouldn't let his arrogance ruin a nice day for her. She was excited for the Quidditch match, and she wouldn't let Ronald Weasley ruin that for her. "I'm happy the way I am. You don't have to like me. I don't care either way. Nothing you do or say will make me feel bad about myself. So just stop trying." With that, she began to turn away.

"No, Luna, honestly, I actually like the hat. It's a really good bit of magic. I'm not lying to your face. I don't like hearing the gossip those mean girls spread about you, and I- well I really don't like it when they call you Loony because you're a great person. And, I really like you, Luna. You're a great friend." He swallowed nervously, running a hand through his hair. "And, well, maybe I like you a bit too much... But, what I actually wanted to ask you was, well, um... willyougotoHogsmeadewithme?" He let out in a rush, thoroughly confusing Luna.

"Did you... did you say 'Hogsmeade' somewhere in that string of words?" Luna asked slowly, beginning to smile slowly. "Ronald Weasley, did you just ask me to Hogsmeade?" She laughed. He had asked her to Hogsmeade!

He shoved his hands in his pockets, his hopeful look turning into a scowl. "Well, you're one to talk. If you don't want to go, then just say it. You don't need to laugh at me."

"No, no, Ron, I wasn't laughing at you," she said, grabbing his hand as he turned away. She looked up into his warm, blue eyes. "I was just really happy that you'd asked me. I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Really?" He smiled, looking hopeful.

"Yes!" She laughed again, and this time her hat laughed with her. That shook both of them from their awkward conversation.

"Now, Weasley, go win the match. I'll be cheering for you!" She smiled and hugged him.

"That's all I get? Don't I get a good luck kiss?" He teased, then blushed. Luna blushed with him, but stood on her tiptoes and lightly brushed her lips against his cheek.

"Go win for me, Gryffindor," she whispered, then skipped off towards the match.

It felt good to be her.


	12. Fixer Upper

**The Shipping Shuffle Competition:**

Winky/Dobby

Fixer Upper

**The Legendary Gods and Goddesses Challenge: **

Hephaestus: Write about someone who works really hard.

**The Star Challenge: **

_Dubhe:_ Does that name sound like Dobby to you? Kind of? No? :P Write about Dobby.

**Oh the Thinks you can Think!**

Bartholemew Cubbins: Write about an unlikely hero.

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Dobby loved Winky with all his heart. Winky was so sad and heartbroken, and that made Dobby's heart break each time he saw her getting drunk on butterbeer. He would constantly stroker her head lovingly, and sing her a tiny song, or he would tuck her in a nice blanket next to the fire. He did everything he could to get her to forget her old master. But she couldn't.

The other elves were not happy about having Winky in the kitchens. They were ashamed of her. She was not a good house elf, not now. She served a new master, Albus Dumbledore, and she couldn't even forget her old one.

But Dobby understood. He understood how hard it was to break those old rules after such long servitude.

Sure, there were some things that could be fixed up about Winky, but Dobby still loved her. And she was getting better. She had even worked in the kitchens today!

"Dobby." A shrill voice broke his nice thoughts about Winky, and he turned to find he was staring at the very house-elf he was dreaming about.

"Hello, Winky. Dobby is happy to see you is up!" He crouched down besides the female elf, who smiled weakly.

"Winky is very happy Dobby is her friend. Dobby took care of Winky very well. Winky is sorry she is a burden on Dobby." The elf trembled a bit, feeling guilty.

"No, no! Dobby loves Winky. Dobby is her best friend. Dobby will always take care of Winky," he cried, giving Winky a hug. He pulled her to her feet.

"How about Winky helps Dobby make some breakfast? Winky knows work is good for her." Winky smiled, and hugged Dobby back.

"Winky loves Dobby, too. Winky is Dobby's best friend." There were tears in her eyes as she joyously went to help the other elves make breakfast.

* * *

Winky was making tea again. Nowadays, she did that a lot. She knew Professor McGonagall liked tea, and with Dumbledore gone, Harry Potter gone, and the Death Eaters ruling the school, Winky and Dobby liked to help the Professor out as best as they could. a

Dobby entered the kitchens quickly. He had just spoken to Aberforth, and he was about to leave to rescue Harry Potter, the nice Granger girl, and the Weasel.

"Winky! Winky, I-"

"Hello, Dobby! Would Dobby like some tea?" She squeaked.

"I is sorry, Winky, I is off to save Harry Potter!" Dobby ran up to her, panting. "The great Harry Potter is trapped in the Malfoy Manor dungeons. I is to go and save him." He looked at Winky as she began to tear up.

She grabbed him around the middle and gave him a giant hug. "C-come back, D-dobby! Winky would be nothing without you!" She hiccuped, trying not to cry.

"Winky, try not to cry..." Dobby kissed the top of her head gently. "Dobby will come back for Winky. Dobby loves Winky," he started, waiting for Winky to finish it.

She sniffled once, and looked up into his bright eyes. "Dobby is Winky's best friend." She smiled, then did something surprising. She reached up and kissed his ear, which was a sign of love in the house-elf culture.

Dobby's eyes widened. "I love you, Winky." He kissed her ear, then disapparated on the spot, promising himself to come back to Winky.

He was never able to keep that promise, and she never saw him again.

* * *

**...and I just broke all of your hearts, didn't I. **

**I'm sorry.**

**Actually, I'm really not. I meant to break your heart. **

**-Melody**


	13. A Team

**Shipping Shuffle Competition**

Luna/Dean

A-Team

**Star Light, Star Bright: **Black Hole: Write about the destruction of something.

**Interesting Words Challenge: **"Erlebnisse" (German) - the experiences, positive or negative, that we feel most deeply, and through which we truly live

**Favorite House Boot Camp: **Gryffindor. Prompt: Emptiness

**Disney Character Challenge: **Alice

**Oh the Thinks You Can Think! Challenge: **King Derwin of Didd. (think about it... keep thinking... and then when you've read it, you'll understand why. Then you will cry.)

**OH, and I should warn you, this contains mention to rape and drug abuse, as well as prostitution. So... Rating is T.**

**I have a box of tissues here for just for you, Red. **

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

No one was quite right after the war. A lot of people had died, and everyone who had survived would be forced to live with everything they had seen and done. They had killed people, Death Eaters, possibly even people they had known. They had watched as their friends and family had fallen around them. Everyone felt the guilt of surviving, everyone woke up each day asking _Why me? _

Everyone got through it differently.

Harry and Ron walked around numb for weeks, but when September came, they started their Auror's training. Those who had missed their last year of education but had fought heroically in battle were not required their seventh year. Besides, who would turn away Harry Potter? He had saved the Wizarding World- twice.

People like Neville and Hermione went back to school. They were the ones who needed to see Hogwarts right again before they could begin to get over the battle. It was that simple concept of facing your fears so that you could move on. The last time they had seen the school it had been torn apart by evil and had been filled with the mauled bodies of their friends. They had to see it in its former glory again before they could receive closure. They had to find the good again.

Seamus and Dean fell under a different category. They were the ones who didn't really know what to do. They were unable to go back to school, but they didn't want to start a career at the moment. So they decided to answer the ministry call for bounty hunters.

See, with the fall of Voldemort, the Death Eaters fled. They were hiding out in mountains, caves, who knew where, and there weren't enough Aurors to catch them all. So the Minister had the amazing idea of setting up bands of younger, untrained Aurors who would help find Death Eaters. One trained Auror would take around a band of them and that way, the Aurors could be spread out while the youngsters remained under guidance. Each member was even paid a bit for each capture, so Seamus and Dean were able to get a bit of money on the side as well.

It was when he was out searching for Death Eaters that Dean would see Luna. The first time he saw her, she had been walking down Diagon Alley in a daze, wearing muggle clothing, with her hands shoved deep into the pockets of a dark blue hoodie and the hood pulled low over her brow to cover her golden hair. Dean had barely recognized her, and when he had he walked quickly up to her to say hello.

When she looked up at him, he was shocked to see the bags under her eyes, the vacant stare. It took a moment for her to recognize him, but when she did, she smiled weakly.

"Hey, Dean. How you been? The Wrackspurts keeping away from you?" She had asked, chuckling hollowly as she recalled the days they had spent in Malfoy Manor. She would tell them about Wrackspurts and Nargles to keep them occupied. It didn't matter that it was nonsense, as long as it distracted them from the tortured screams of Hermione Granger from above he didn't care what she talked about.

"I'm getting through, Luna. How've you been?" He asked carefully. She looked terrible, very unlike anything he had ever seen.

"Im not doing so great," she said sadly. "The Wrackspurts won't leave me alone..." And she had turned and trudged on, hands still deep in pockets and head still covered by that dark blue hood.

* * *

The second time Dean had run into Luna was again in Diagon Alley, and she was sitting on the side of the road with a cup, begging for money.

"Luna, what happened?" He had asked when he ran up to her.

"They killed Daddy. They burned the house down. I've got nothing left, Dean," she had whispered, her voice still hollow. He had picked her up by her shoulders, led her to the group, and excused himself quickly, grabbing Seamus on the way. Then he and Seamus had taken the still dazed Luna back to their flat and forced her to go shower.

They fed her, gave her a place to sleep, and would have let her stay indefinitely, but when they awoke the next morning she was gone, the little money she had earned lying on the counter.

* * *

The third time Dean had seen her was in Knockturn Alley, and she was dressed like a hooker. Her blue hoodie was gone, instead she was dressed in a low cut bodice with a short skirt and ripped stockings. Make-up was slathered on her face, and she eyed the boys as they walked past.

Dean stopped, going up to her.

"Luna, what are you doing? Please, come on, stay with us until you can get back on your feet. We can help you find a job. Hell, you can even join our band for a while if you need the cash now. Just, please, Luna, stop what you're doing to yourself. Every time I see you, you look worse and worse. Can't you let me help you?"

She wouldn't look at him, wouldn't meet his gaze with her teary eyes because she knew she would give in, and he didn't understand, because she _wanted _to be miserable, she _wanted _to be in pain, _she wanted to die. _She couldn't live a life surviving, why couldn't she die-

"Is this boy bothering you, dearie?" A leering man stood before her, holding cash in his hand, the other outstretched, appraising her with his eyes. "I've got much better goods."

Shaking off Dean's hand, sickened with herself, she clasped his hands and gave him a saucy smile that didn't reach her still vacant eyes.

"Let's go," she replied, leaving Dean behind in the rapidly chilling fall.

* * *

The last time he saw her, she was lying face down in the snow. Her clothes were ripped, there was blood between her legs, and her skin was blue.

Dean came up to her, silently, tears already streaming down his face, because he knew she was gone. He rolled her over and examined the bruises. He saw the abuse around her still opened eyes, their vacancy not changed by death. He wasn't sure what had killed her- the drugs, the blood loss, the trauma, the cold.

All he knew was that he had failed her.

His angel had died.


	14. Closing Time- Semisonic

**Shipping Shuffle Challenge: **

Cedric/Neville

Closing Time

**Page 394 Challenge: **

42 - "Dad promised to deliver the second letter"

**Oh the thinks you can think challenge: **

The Grinch: Write about someone who feels alone.

**Disney Character Challenge: **Thumper. Write about Cedric Diggory. (He's dead, but I'm accepting it.)

_Dear Tay, I know the word count for this was a little short, but I felt like it was done... I tried to write more and it just didn't fit. I think this is just a 378 word fic. It can't be more, can't be less. If you want me to, I'll write a different one, but I kinda like this one... PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE FORGIVE ME. _

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Neville walked through the grounds of his grandmother's mansion. He had just arrived home after his fourth year, and after everything that had happened, his entire family was walking on eggshells around him. They could tell he was extremely upset by Cedric Diggory's death, but they didn't know why, as they had assumed the two boys, being in different years and different houses, didn't interact.

But they assumed wrong. Neville had been attracted to Cedric- not romantically, of course, he wasn't gay- because he was kind, and an amazing role model. When the seventh year had gone to his Head of House for help in Herbology, which he had begun failing due to the amount of class he missed for the Tournament, she had led him to Neville.

Instead of scoffing at being tutored by the much younger boy, as well as the one who was known throughout the school as being the most misplaced Gryffindor, Cedric Diggory had smiled, sat down, and looked attentively to Neville for help.

It was wonderful. For the first time in his life, Neville had felt appreciated. He had a friend who looked out for him and smiled at him when they passed in the halls. Cedric would greet him with a "How's it going, Neville?" True, Neville figured the boy was just being polite, but it was more attention than anyone had given him in his lifetime.

One time, Cedric even offered to ask his dad to send a letter to the great Herbologist, Professor Dittlewood.

_"Dad promised to deliver the second letter," _he had told the younger boy, speaking of the letter Neville had sent to Professor Dittlewood. "_They're good friends, and I'm sure the Professor would love to meet you once Da has told him all about how you saved my arse in seventh year Herbology." _

The fact that anyone would ever do something like this for him was unimaginable. And now that person, Cedric, was gone.

Neville felt like he had been forced out into the cold, alone and friendless. He had nowhere to go. No home, no friends to return to.

It was closing time in the bar of life, and Neville wasn't ready to go.


	15. Bubbly- Colbie Caillat

**Shipping Shuffle Competion: **Katie/Oliver, Bubbly- Colbie Caillat

**Star Light, Star Bright: **Red Dwarf

**Legendary Gods and Goddesses Challenge: **Artemis; write about something pure.

**Star Challenge: **Capella; write about any pairing

**Interesting Word Challenge: **45 is _b'shert (Yiddish)_ \- "destiny"; referring to the seeking of a person who will complement you and whom you will complement perfectly

**Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp: **butterflies in your stomach

* * *

Katie was beginning to curse the day Oliver had seen her fly as she ran through the freezing rain and slogged through mud. If he hadn't seen her fly, and hadn't convinced her to join the Quidditch Team, and _hadn't _given her such a stellar recommendation for Puddlemere United, maybe she _wouldn't be freezing her ass off. _

Of course, it did help a bit that he was freezing _his _ass off right next to her.

Thinking of this, she turned her head to look at him as they ran around the field. For a moment, she was struck by how tall and strong he looked, running determinedly through the rain. His light brown hair looked almost black as it lay slicked across his forehead by the rain. She knew her blonde locks probably looked the same from the rain.

As if he felt her gaze on him, he turned his green eyes on her. "Oh, come off it, Bell, this isn't as bad as some of the practices I put you through at Hogwarts, eh?" He asked, reading her glare well. "Sides, you aren't gonna melt from a bit of rain, are you?" She had made him watch the Wizard of Oz with her, as it was her favorite muggle movie, and ever since, he couldn't help referencing it, as he found it absolutely ridiculous.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, Wood, that I still need to _kick your ass for that!" _She yelled as he sped up. She ran faster after him, failing to keep a straight face as his eyes crinkled with a huge grin.

"BELL! WOOD! STOP FLIRTING AND HAUL ASS!" Their coach yelled, causing both of them to laugh and run harder, racing each other to the finish.

* * *

"I won!" Katie yelled as she and Wood ran the final lengths of their run.

"Nice try, Bell, but _I_ won!" Wood yelled back as they crossed the finish line.

The two collapsed, laughing, as their coach looked at them as if they were insane. "You _both _won. You guys crossed at exactly the same time." He shook his head. "Merlin, when they told me that all the best ones would be insane, I guess they were right."

Katie lay in the mud, feeling the rain fall on her face soothingly. Now that she was on the ground, she didn't want to get up.

"C'mon, Bell, let's go shower and go home." Oliver held a hand out to help her get up, but she shook her head and ignored it.

"I think I'm just going to stay here and enjoy the rain for a moment. Go shower. You stink," she said as she smiled up at him cheekily.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Not as much as you do!" He called back as he trudged towards the locker rooms.

* * *

It seemed like hours that she lay there in the rain, listening as all the other team members ran in and trudged up to the showers. She bantered with them from her spot in the mud, but lay there still, just thinking and letting the rain wash away her soreness from the grueling practice.

Everyone was gone and the pitch was silent when she heard footsteps splashing towards her.

"Bell, you're still here?" Oliver called, coming to a stop besides her. He had changed into a blue woolen sweater, with a matching beanie pulled low over his hair.

"C'mon, Oliver, don't you remember how much I love the rain?" she teased, squishing herself deeper in the mud.

He chuckled. "You're going to catch cold you know." He stuck out his hand again, and this time, after looking intently at him, she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"Since when did you care if I caught cold? That didn't stop you from keeping us out for hours in the rain." She realized suddenly how close they were standing and that he hadn't dropped her hand when she was on her feet...

"Well, I never wanted you to get sick... I always cared about you, Katie." He was staring deep into her eyes, bright blue meeting sea green, hands clasped tightly, and rain falling all around. She realized, the moment before it happened, that he was going to kiss her.

And when he did, even though it was freezing cold, a warm feeling rose from her toes, spreading all throughout her body as she wrapped her arms behind Oliver's neck and kissed him back.

When they finally broke away, she stared into his eyes again, a smile on her face. His hands were on her hips, her hands were clasped behind his neck, and she felt like she truly belonged there as she whispered, "I always cared about you, too, Oliver."

Neither of them noticed when the rain stopped a few minutes later, and the sun burst from behind a cloud.


	16. Here Without You

**Shipping Shuffle Competition**

Angie/Fred

Here Without You- 3 Doors Down- _This is a companion piece to Billie Jean, which is also featured in this collection._

**Het Boot Camp: **Angelina/Fred; forever

**Favorite House Boot Camp: **Gryffindore; Last Kiss

**Star Light, Star Bright: **Nebula; write about the birth of a child (Fred II)

**The Legendary Gods and Goddesses Challenge: **Hades; write about someone who died (Fred)

**Star Challenge: **Adara; write about the Weasley's (George)

* * *

**May 2nd, 1998**

"Fred, I love you. I just had to say it, just in case-"

"No, Angie, don't say it. We'll make it through this alive. You know I love you, too, but don't say it. We _have _to make it through."

"But-"

"Angie, darling, we'll be fine. After Moldy Voldy is gone, you, me and George can run the shop together, and we'll get married, and have kids, and everything will be happy. You'll get your happily ever after. I promised you a happily ever after, and you'll get it." He leaned down to kiss her, wiped the tears from her face, and smiled. "I love you, Angelina. I won't leave you. I promise."

That was the only promise he had ever made her that he didn't keep.

* * *

**A hundred days later**

When she told George, he proposed to her. She knew he was just doing it to support her, because that's what Fred would have wanted him to do.

_They're identical, _she thought. _Just think of him as Fred, and you'll get by. _

But he wasn't Fred, and she knew that, and it wasn't the same. She was here without him, and she didn't know if she could make it through.

And when they told his family, and and all the others congratulated him, she lied and smiled and said how happy she was.

But at night, she dreamed of his face.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Ginny and Hermione and Molly all wanted to help her get ready, and they did, and all the chatter was of how beautiful she looked, or how happy everyone was for them, or how quickly they had wanted the wedding, and whenever they mentioned that, all eyes glanced down to her belly, which had just begun to bulge very slightly.

But she smiled, and dimpled, and lied through the cold feeling in her heart, responded to their questions and giggles and pats with questions and giggles and squeezes of her own.

And later, when she had said her "I do"s to the wrong man, and had smiled and lied, she lied again. When Bill and Fleur came up, casually commenting on the secrecy of their relationship, and she felt George tense up beside her, she lied smoothly and easily, because that's what she had become, a lying, cold-hearted, soulless creature who was lost to love. She lied to Molly, she lied to George, she lied to everyone, she lied to herself- and somewhere inside, she marveled at how easy it had become to lie to the entire world.

But at night, when her lonely mind was allowed to ramble, she had no lies to hide behind, and she dreamed of his face.

* * *

**The night he is born**

She lied when she went into labor, lied to herself that it wasn't happening, that she was just dreaming, it all had been just a dream, that she wouldn't wake up to find herself having his baby when he wasn't there.

But she did wake up, and it was true, and _he wasn't there, _but it hurt, she hurt, the pain, the pain of losing him, of lying, of the baby, the pain the pain the _pain-_

The pain was gone in one sudden push, and the midwife was holding a baby, a baby boy, and then George was staring down at it, whispering his name-

_Fred._

And she dreamed of his face, now, because she knew it was him, and he was with her, and for now, it was only him and her.


	17. Hey Mickey

**Shipping Shuffle Competition: **

Bellatrix/Lily

Hey Mickey- Toni Basil. (Can I just comment on how completely insane the music video was? It was extremely disturbing.)

**Rated M for drinking, sex, lust, sort of possibly rape, torture... yea um this one is bad. **

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Lily Evans was not a sensible drunk. She became completely insane and did very crazy things while under the influence.

It probably didn't help that she really couldn't hold her liquor. After one firewhiskey she was tipsy, three would make her drunk, and at five, she couldn't remember a thing.

That night, she had seven.

It was her sixth year, and they were all in the Room of Requirement partying, celebrating the end of finals. The fifth years were partying hard because they had gotten through their OWLs, the sixth years were partying hard because they knew the next year would be miserable with NEWTs, and the seventh years were partying even harder because they were finally leaving Hogwarts.

Lily was dancing hard on the floor, fourth firewhiskey in hand, when Bellatrix Black came up to her, a wild look in her black eyes. The seventh year girl was far drunker than Lily was, and that was saying something, but she seemed sober enough to lean in close to Lily and place her hands tightly on the younger girl's hips.

"You look sexy tonight, mudblood," she whispered intensely, her words filled with fire, sex, and drink. The drunken Lily didn't even register the filthy word, as, to her befuzzled mind, it just sounded sexy, which was all that she wanted. Hormones and drink did not mix well in Lily, and at the moment, she didn't care where she got it from, she just wanted something hot and good and sexy.

"You're so fine, Evans. You really blow my mind," Bellatrix whispered, clearly just wanting the same thing Lily wanted. "Come on to one of those side chambers with me. You'll break my heart if you don't."

"We couldn't have that, could we, Black?" Lily murmured back, grasping Bella's hand tightly and following her through the hot crowd towards one of the conveniently placed alcoves. They swept into one of the open ones and closed the curtains, barely waiting for them to shut before the two were pressed against each other.

Bella pushed Lily onto the bench, pinning her on her back and straddling her. "This might hurt a bit, Evans, but it'll be hot." She pulled out her wand. "Each time you make a sound, I take off a piece of your clothing, hm?" she whispered, nuzzling the redhead's neck.

"As long as it's sexy, I don't care what you do to me," the drunken girl whispered back.

Softly, with not much power behind the spell, Bellatrix whispered "_Crucio."_ Lily whimpered with the slight pain, but she smiled as Bellatrix removed both of their outer robes. The next time, a little harder, and the whimper became a louder wine. Off came the ties. "Each time you move, I'll let a little more show," Bella whispered enticingly.

Harder still, and this time Lily squirmed in pain, whimpering slightly, but enjoying the feeling of Bellatrix's hands trailing up her torso as she slipped off her shirt. The older girl bent down, kissing Lily powerfully, hands pushing her skirt up higher.

"_Crucio." _The girl cried out this time, and Bella pushed against her, forcing her legs apart. _"Crucio! Crucio! CRUCIO!" _She panted as she thrust at the girl, overcome by lust and hate and want.

When she was done, she glanced down at the girl, who was already half-asleep from exhaustion and liquor and pain.

"I hope I broke your heart, mudblood," she hissed, climbing off of her and leaving her in the alcove, completely alone.

Lily Evans remembered nothing when she woke up.


	18. Santeria

**Shipping Shuffle Competition: **

Scorpius/Lily Luna

Santeria- Sublime

**Oh The Thinks You Can Think!: **Jo-Jo; write about a next-gen child

**Hogwarts House Boot Camp: **Gryffindor; prompt 2: Lost

**Het-Pairings Boot Camp: **42\. Kick

**Elemental Song Challenge: **Light; "Far in the light I can see it, a tiny feather of love." -FictionJunction KAORI, "tsubasa"

* * *

"DAMMIT SCORPIUS!" He could hear her behind him, _everyone _could hear her behind him. Her angered screams rang through the Great Hall. causing everyone to freeze in their path.

"Don't you _dare _walk away from me right now!" He didn't turn around, just kept sauntering away, his mask of indifference fastened securely on his face.

She grabbed his wrist, spinning him around. "Just tell me why. Please, Scorpius, just tell me why!" She was pleading with him now, _such a pitiful thing for a girl to do,_ he thought.

"What can I say? I got bored. End of story." He smirked down at her, satisfied just a little by the hurt look in her eyes.

"So that's it then? A year's relationship turned into _you're bored? _Did you even care for me at all?" She hissed, her eyes narrowing.

_Say it. Say the lie that will crush her dreams forever. _

"No." He saw the anger in her eyes dim with pain, felt her tight grip on his wrist loosen as he turned away.

It was crush or be crushed.

* * *

She was with someone else now. Some Nott boy... Karl? Kristoff? Scorpius didn't know. He didn't really care, either. To him, this new guy was just one more person taking Lily away from him.

It had been two years since their breakup, and the pain hadn't gone away for Scorpius. He had been stupid, _so stupid, _to think that breaking up with her would crush her and cause her to break in his hands. He had had a million dollars in his hands when he was dating Lily, and he had wasted it all. She would never look at him the same way again. All he could hope for was her forgiveness before graduation- before it was too late.

"Get off me Karl!" _That didn't sound right. _He heard a kick, and a muffled shout, and then he was turning around the corner to see Lily pressed up against the wall, her boyfriend pushed against her, his hand clamped over her mouth as she tried to break free.

"HEY!" He raced towards the two and pulled the boy of Lily.

"What the hell, man? She's my girlfriend, I can do what I want!" The other boy growled at him, shoving back at Scorpius.

Scorpius planted himself between the two of them. "Believe me," he said dryly, "I learned a long time ago that no one can do what they want when it comes to Lily Potter."

"You had your chance, Malfoy. Now let me by." Nott sneered at him, leering over Scorpius' shoulder at Lily. "There are a few... private things I want to do with my girlfriend, and you weren't invited."

"Ugh!" Came the cry from behind, as Lily stepped up beside Scorpius. "Why would I ever want to do anything with _you _after today?! I can't believe I ever found you attractive," she spat, thoroughly disgusted.

Scorpius blocked the boy's path as he lunged at Lily.

"Piss off now, or take a punch in the face, mate. Either way you aren't getting at Lily."

Nott, realizing he wouldn't get anywhere with Scorpius, wisely sauntered off.

"What the hell was that, Malfoy? You don't care about me, _remember?_" She hissed at him, straightening her shirt and taking a step back.

"I'm sorry about that, Lily. I was a fool, and I was scared that you didn't seem to really need me, and I thought if you thought I was going to break up with you, then you would need me more. But I was wrong; I ruined it all, and ever since I've been looking for a way back." He ran a hand through his blonde hair, not looking at her.

"Scorpius. Look at me," she whispered, her voice gentler now. When she had his attention, she placed her hands on his shoulders, staring into his grey eyes with her green ones.

"I'll always care for you. I just don't always have the best way of showing it. And for that, I'm sorry. I- I've been looking for a way back, too." She gave a small smile, and he leaned closer, barely daring to hope, as he whispered to her.

"Do you really care for me?" The answer in her eyes was enough, and he leaned the rest of the way and kissed her.

After a moment, she pulled back. "I may still care for you, Scorpius, but you're going to have to do a hell of a lot more than just kiss me to earn my trust back," she said, smiling, before kissing him again.

He had found a way back.


	19. Skinny Love

**Shipping Shuffle Competition**

Lily/Remus

Skinny Love

**Elemental Song Challenge: **Water; _I'm slowly drowned to sleep_. -AFI, "Ever And A Day"

**Oh the thinks you can think Competition: **Cindy Lou-Who: write about someone courageous (Remus. And Lily if you count not taking no for an answer courageous)

**Het-Pairing Boot Camp: **Prompt 2, Relief

**Star Challenge: **Polaris; write about Remus

**Your Favorite House Bootcamp: **Prompt 23; fragile

* * *

It was the morning after a full moon, and as Lily Potter washed the breakfast dishes, her thoughts turned to Remus. Maybe it was just the hormones from being pregnant, or because James was gone on another Auror mission, but she found herself increasingly growing worried over his appearance. It seemed like each time she saw him, he was skinnier and more hagard. She was curious to know how bad he would look today, after his change the night before.

A knock sounded at the door, breaking her out of her thoughts. She pulled out her wand, tiptoeing softly to the door. "Who is it?" she asked through the door.

"Lily, it's Remus." _Speak of the devil. _His voice sounded wearied, much older than any twenty-year old man should have sounded.

"What did James, Peter and Sirius do for you in their fifth year of Hogwarts?" She had to be certain it was him, or he would lecture her as soon as she opened the door.

"They became animagi to help keep my 'furry little problem' under control. James was a stag, Peter a rat, and Sirius a dog." Lily sighed in relief, yanking open the door and allowing the young man inside.

"Oh, thank Merlin you stopped by, Remus, I was so- Remus! What happened?" she paused, staring horridly into his face.

He was gaunt, his eyes sunken in, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. His face was bruised and scratched, and his hair was sporting some new gray strands.

"Remus, come sit down. I'll make you some tea." She led him over to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair and putting the kettle on without waiting for his answer.

"I don't really want tea. Do you have any firewhiskey, Lily?" She raised an eyebrow, but got him a bottle.

"Drowning your sorrows, or are you hoping you'll get so drunk you can actually sleep?" She remarked sarcastically as she flicked her wand to start dinner.

He scoffed, took a sip, and didn't answer.

"Remus. Something happened. Don't bother lying to me about it-" she said as he opened his mouth to deny her statement, "I know. Just tell me what's wrong. Let me help you!" She sat down next to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Please, Remus, you've always been my favorite of the Marauders. I would hate for anything to happen to you. Each time you've come around, you look skinnier, paler, and thoroughly unwell. What's going on?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lily. I can't tell you. Dumbledore's orders. But it's nice to know I have a friend who understands." He smiled at her, and took another sip of firewhiskey.

A moment passed, in which Lily sat there doubting if Remus would even be able to last the year, worrying that he would be the next of her friends to become a victim of this war, when-

"Really? I'm your favorite Marauder? What would James say if he knew?" He chuckled, finding his two best friends' relationship extremely entertaining.

Lily smiled back. "I already told him. He agrees with me."

When Remus went undercover later that year, she never again saw him look so sane as he did in that moment.


	20. Yellow

**Shipping Shuffle Competition**

Hermione/George

Yellow-Coldplay

* * *

"Hey, Hermione. How are you holding up, love?" George was standing behind her, dressed in black work robes. She had been standing, arms crossed, in front of the Patented Daydream Charms section, remembering the one day she had used it.

It had been one of the dreary days after Ron had left them. Harry had been keeping watch, and Hermione hadn't been able to sleep. So she had used the charm, and her daydream had been filled with bright colors, yellow particularly, and, surprisingly, Fred and George. She figured it had been some sort of charm they had placed, because why would the two of them be showing up in a daydream of hers?

"Hermione?" She startled, quickly remembering she wasn't alone.

"Sorry, George! I was lost in thought. Honestly, though, I'm- I'm feeling a bit blue right now." She glanced down, tears brimming in her eyes. It was hard these days, remembering everyone who had died in the fight against Voldemort.

She felt a finger beneath her chin before her head was brought up and she was looking straight into the lone twin's eyes. "Well then, don't feel blue. Feel yellow instead." He grinned, but it faded as she looked at him oddly. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just... well, you said that to me once before."

"I did?"

"Yea. In the Patented Daydream Charm. You told me to feel yellow instead of blue. I thought it was odd that you said it just now." She shook her head bemusedly, then turned to the door, clutching her books to her chest. "I better go, George. Have a nice day."

As she left, George looked towards the Patented Daydream Charm, and wondered if he and George had gotten the spell right. Because it was meant to give the dreamer what he or she wanted, and if he had shown up in Hermione's Daydream, then she wanted him. But that couldn't be possible.

Or could it?

* * *

**May 2nd, 1999**

"Hermione?" George stepped softly into the back room of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, following the sound of soft crying.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry G-George, I r-really sh-shouldn't b-be losing it like, like, like th-this. I-I'll b-be f-fi-"

"Shh, Hermione, it's ok. It was a traumatic day for all of us." He slowly wrapped his arms around his newest employee. He had hired Hermione under the pretense of her doing the finances, but he really just wanted to be close to her. What had started out as just attraction had been nursed into a full-blown, school girl crush.

She cried into his robes for a few moments, her tears soaking through the cloth.

"Hermione, remember what I told you eight months ago, by the Daydream Charms? You were feeling blue, and I told you-"

"To feel yellow? Of course I remember, George." She pulled away a bit, wiping her eyes, and he pulled out his wand, waving it at the ceiling.

The room went dark, but in a moment the ceiling lit up with an entire constellation of stars.

"Whenever you're sad, just come in here and turn off the lights for a moment, and let the stars fill you with yellow. They shine yellow just for you, Hermione."

She smiled up at him, grateful, then did the most surprising thing. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him with all the yellow in the world.

* * *

**5 years later**

"Hermione, this is the biggest day of your life. You're getting married to my _brother. _What do you want to wear?"

Ginny Weasley, soon to be Potter, (because everyone could tell Harry was just working up the nerve to ask her), sat in the armchair with a notebook on her lap, helping Hermione plan her wedding. "Why not white? That's the fashion for brides. Do you want white? Or something else?"

Hermione thought for a moment. Then she smiled.

"Yellow. I want to wear yellow."

* * *

**And... you will never know if she was marrying George or Ron. HAHAHA you all hate me for that, don't you? **

**Honestly, I don't really know who she's marrying either... that's up to your imagination. **

**-Melody**


	21. Come Home

**Shipping Shuffle Competition: **

Ginny/Harry

Come Home- One Republic

**Disney Character Challenge: **Silvermist; write a scene that takes place beside a body of water.

**Het-Pairing Boot Camp: **12\. Wind

**Oh the Thinks You Can Think! Competition: **The Lorax; write about a Weasley

**Star Challenge: **Alpha Centauri; write a story in the Golden Trio Era (and it does mention Harry, soo... he's part of the Golden Trio)

**Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp: **41\. Calm before the Storm

**Elemental Song Challenge: **Light: _In darkness together, we're bringing the light_. -AFI, "Porphyria Cutanea Tarda"

* * *

Ginny walked along the lake, remembering a time the year before when she and Harry had taken walks like this. She remembered the feeling of his hand in hers, the warm sun on their backs, the sense of peace that would fall over them whenever they were out here and alone. She wished she could feel that peace again.

But it was gone now, just like Harry was gone. She hadn't heard from him since he, Ron, and Hermione had disappeared at her brother's wedding. She didn't think he was dead- You-Know-Who would have had that all over the press in an instant- but he could be lost, or captured, or tortured, or _worse. _She didn't even want to think about it.

Ginny stopped under the beech tree that held so many memories. She and Harry had kissed beneath this tree, they had studied together, and told secrets, and he had told her he loved her for the first time here. How she missed him so. She didn't care about the war anymore. All she cared about was him.

Ginny crossed her arms, pulling her sweater tight across her torso. She sank to the ground beneath the tree, staring up into the darkening sky. The air was still warm in early May, even though it was dusk, and the stars were coming out. There was a stillness in the air, the calm before the storm, and the serenity was one that felt more foreboding than good. Something was going to happen.

"I- I know you can't hear me, Harry. And I don't know if a God really exists, because if He or She did, would they be letting this happen? But- But if anyone _is _out there, or if anyone _can _hear me, bring him home. Tell him to come home. He belongs here. I've been waiting for so long for him to just come home." She let a little sob escape her lips, she was so desperate to be trying this.

"I don't care about the war anymore. I just want Harry to come home, and we can find a corner of the world where he doesn't need to be the hero anymore.

"Maybe I'm being young. Maybe I'm selfish, or foolish. Maybe I'm just dreaming out loud, and none of this will even happen. Maybe the world is filled with too much darkness to even bring the light anymore. Maybe- Maybe I won't ever see him again. But if there is any divine being out there, anywhere in the world, just make him come. _home." _And Ginny collapsed in on herself, sobbing.

The sky slowly darkened, and still she sat there, not crying anymore, just sitting and thinking and hoping. Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard the faint wails of Hogsmeade's Caterwhauling Charms.

_Harry. _

Ginny scrambled to her feet, smiling wide as she raced back towards the castle and up to the seventh floor. Those alarms could only mean one thing: Harry had come home.


	22. If I Ain't Got You

**Shipping Shuffle Competition**

Molly/Arthur

If I Ain't Got You

**Het-Pairings Boot Camp: **19\. Ring

**Favorite House Boot Camp: **11\. In the end, it doesn't matter.

* * *

Molly and Arthur stepped away from the Portkey point, holding hands and staring at the tiny house in front of them.

"Oh, Arthur, is this really it? Is this home?" Molly asked breathlessly, gazing up into the eyes of her new husband.

"Yes, Mollywobbles, it is. It's called the Burrow, and it's our new home. Isn't it just the perfect place to raise a family?" His blue eyes twinkled with stars.

"Yes, Arthur, it's beautiful! I love it. And I love you," she added, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him.

He picked her up in his arms, one beneath her legs and one behind her back.

"Arthur! Put me down!" She cried, laughing as he walked towards the door of their new home. He carried her over the threshold and set her down, wrapping his arms around her waist. Hers were still wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Weasley," he whispered, smiling as he leaned down and kissed his new bride.

* * *

"Molly, no. You have a new baby. I have to do this." Arthur was sitting tensely at the kitchen table, the mug of tea Molly had made him forgotten before him.

"Arthur, please. It's just a little babysitting. I can take care of other kids on top of Bill, it's no trouble. And it will bring in a bit of money, just to help cover the costs until we've got a bit more saved up. It's no trouble!" She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he sighed.

"I'm supposed to be the man in the family. I'm supposed to take care of you, and buy you roses and rings and chocolate. Not you." His voice was tense with frustration.

"Arthur, dear, I don't need any of those things. Sure, they're nice to have, but they don't last. I don't need gifts to know you love me. I just need to have you, and I'm fine. If I don't have you, I have nothing." She sat beside him at the table, her hand laid comforting over his.

He looked at her, smiling wearily. "I love you, Mollywobbles."

"I love you, too, Arthur."

* * *

"Arthur, it's amazing! You've been promoted! How wonderful!" Molly beamed with pleasure at her husband. She was so proud of him.

"Yes, and there's a pay raise, too. I wish I could buy you a gift to celebrate, but I know we need to put it towards the kids' schooling." He looked a little downcast at not being able to buy her anything.

"Oh, Arthur. It's fine." She patted his cheek lovingly.

"But, Molly, I see all these other wives wearing jewelry, and fine robes, and they have beautiful things, and I really wish I could do the same thing for you, but-"

"Arthur, it's fine." She cut him off, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You're my husband, and I love you. I don't need roses, or diamond rings, and I certainly don't need fine robes- Merlin knows the kids would mess them up immediately. All I need is a happy home filled with love and acceptance. All I need is _you. _If I don't have you, I'm _nothing, _darling." She smiled up at him, smoothing down his robes.

"I'm just so proud of you for getting that promotion. Now, we don't want you late on your first day as the new Head, do we?"

She smiled at him, pushing a lunch into his arms and prodding him towards the door.

He bent down to kiss her good-bye. "Love you, Mollywobbles."

"Love you too, Arthur darling."


	23. Sail

**Shipping Shuffle Competition: **

Lily/Sirius

Sail- AWOLNATION

**Star Challenge: **Sirius; write about Sirius Black

**Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp: **47\. Pretty Eyes

**Het-pairings Boot Camp: **13\. Love

**War of the Elemental Songs: **Fire; Drench their sorrow in flame. -Disturbed, "Sons of Plunder"

**Oh the Thinks You Can Think! Competition: **Sneeches; write about someone shallow.

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife. James, you may kiss the bride." Sirius stood proudly beside his best mate as James and Lily wed. As the two went to meet and greet, he wandered off into the reception. He bounced around, his mind going from one pretty piece of ass to another. He tried to think of everything, but he kept coming back to one fact:

He was in love with his best friend's wife.

"Sirius! Hi!" _Dammit. It's her, _he thought as Lily Ev- _Potter now-_ came bouncing up to him. "Thanks so much for being best man, I know it meant a lot to James."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Honestly, Evans, I'm here for the food." The bride's smile dropped and her eyes narrowed.

_She has such pretty eyes. _

"First off, it's _Potter _now, and second, James is your best mate! How can you even say that? I know, for whatever reason, you don't like me very much, but can't you do this for James? You lot have been friends for years, and even though I may be marrying him, I know bloody well not to get in the way of that friendship. Nothing is going to change." She placed her hands on her hips and glared up at him.

_I love it when she gets angry. She's so sexy with her hands on her hips like that. _

"Sorry, love, but it's true. Though the fact that all the women here are dressed very prettily may have played a hand as well. I'm not one for the wedding part, just the sex bit," Sirius said, eyes following a particularly nice rear as the girl danced by.

"Merlin, Sirius, why must you act so- so- womanizing? It's your best mate's wedding, not a strip bar. Are you really this shallow, or are you just trying to piss me off?"

_You don't understand, Lily Evans. The reason I act like I hate you is because if I for once allow myself to act like I can tolerate you, it'll all come spilling out about how I've been in love with you for years. Lily Evans, the one girl I couldn't get, the girlfriend of my best mate, the love of my life. _

_I act this way because it's the only way I can show my love._

Sirius wished he could say all of this, but he knew he couldn't. He cared too much about James to even consider admitting to Lily how he felt about her, even if there were a chance she would leave James for him. Which there most definitely was not. So, knowing how angry he was going to make her, he just shrugged, completely indifferent, and said, "I'm really that shallow, Evans. Blame it on my ADD."

_I hate making her cry. _

He turned and walked away, knowing he had lost her forever.


	24. Radioactive- Imagine Dragons

**Shipping Shuffle Competition:**

Cho/Hermione

Radioactive

**It's Open to Interpretation: **Music: Imagine Dragons

**Interesting Words Challenge: **_equanimity_ \- mental calmness, composure, and evenness of temper, especially in a difficult situation

**Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp: **13\. Blood

**Elemental Song Challenge: **LIGHT: The past is mercy when the future is glow. -Your Favorite Enemies, "The Messenger"

**Oh the Thinks You Can Think! Competition: **Sam I Am

* * *

Harry had disappeared to find the diadem, and Ron had been taken aside to take to Neville, Seamus, and Dean to discuss the goings on of Hogwarts. (Whoever had said girls gossiped more than boys had never met the Gryffindor boys.) That left Hermione, an outsider to the other Gryffindor girls from the beginning, standing alone.

"Hey, Hermione." The bushy-haired girl turned in surprise to see Cho Chang standing in front of her.

"Hi, Cho. How have you been? I know you were planning on going into the Ministry after graduation, but... Well, I'm afraid I've been a bit cut off from society recently." The two girls smiled tensely.

"It's alright, Hermione. The Ministry didn't really work out... I've been waiting tables in a Muggle coffee shop recently. At least there I can help if something happens in the Muggle community, you know?" She looked down at her feet.

"That's really brave of you, Cho." It was quiet for a moment, then:

"I wanted to apologize. I know I wasn't very nice to you when I was with Harry, and afterwards. I was jealous, and I'm sorry. I know you never tried to get between us. So, will you forgive me?"

Hermione looked down at the hand the Ravenclaw girl had offered. "Of course, Cho. You were forgiven a long time ago," she said, shaking her hand. "Now, since this battle is happening, would you mind helping me with strategy? You're an intelligent person, and I think it would be useful to have another smart girl on things. Harry and Ron are wonderful, but they just don't understand subtly all the time, do they?" Cho laughed at that, and the two girls walked over to Remus and Tonks to help devise strategy.

* * *

The battle had begun again, and Hermione was on the ground, her mouth filled with ash and dust. Scrambling to her feet, she shot spells over her shoulder as she ran down the corridors. Ron was somewhere, and Harry had disappeared as well. She was looking all over for Voldemort, but she knew Nagini would be protected. She doubted he was even in the battle yet.

"Hermione!" She looked over her shoulder to see Cho struggling behind her. Hermione quickly shot a diffindo spell at the ropes binding the girl, helping her to her feet.

"C'mon, Cho, let's get out of here. Have you seen Harry or Ron?" They still needed to destroy this Horcrux.

"No, not recently. Get DOWN!" She yelled suddenly, yanking Hermione to the ground as a bright green jet of light flew over their heads. Hermione quickly shot back in retaliation, knocking the Death Eater back.

"Thanks, Cho."

"No problem. I got your back, Hermione. Now, let's go kick some Death Eater butt." The older girl grinned, her face showing the drive to get revenge on those who had made her life hell by taking her boyfriend, her friends, her family.

"Gladly," Hermione said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Let's go."

* * *

The battle was over for now; Voldemort was giving Harry time to surrender and the rest of them were gathering the dead. She assumed Harry was up in Dumbledore's office, dealing with Snape's memories, though he had been gone a while, and Ron was with his family. Hermione went to stand by Cho Chang, who had become an unlikely friend in the few hours they had both been back in school.

"Thanks again, Cho, for saving my life." The two girls stood staring out at everyone, both dead and alive.

"You saved mine as well. So thank you for that."

"Whatever happens, Cho, I'd just like you to know that I really admire you. You went through hell when Cedric died, and you still got through it. And you've been so brave, fighting for this cause. I'm really glad to have you at my back. And I hope, if both of us make it through this, we can be friends afterwards." Hermione turned to look at the older girl, startled to see her tearing up.

"Of course, Hermione. I'd love to be friends with you," she whispered, and the two girls hugged.

Suddenly, that chilling voice came slithering through the air again.

_No, no, NO! _Hermione thought, tears slipping down her face.

Hermione felt Cho's hand slip into her own as the two girls, made unlikely friends by a war of hatred, stepped out of the castle to mourn the death of Harry Potter.


End file.
